Thanksgiving
by LMN
Summary: A little something I came up with, and a reson why you shouldn't let M anywhere near a computer during the holidays. R&R please!!!! ^^


#Forward: This is what happens when I mix my favorite television show and the Thanksgiving holiday together. It has a little bit of bashing, depending on how you look at it, but it is pretty funny. A note though, I just wrote this today so don't expect it to be that good.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Yeah, I know it's shocking, but it's true.

****

Thanksgiving

by M

"It's Thanksgiving! It's turkey time and the joy of giving's in the air!!!" Davis sang, somewhat off-key, while he struggled to carry a 23-pound turkey into the Kamiya apartment.

"Thanks, Davis!" Kari said cheerfully while setting the very large table with silverware. The entire apartment had been turned upside down, in an attempt to make room for all of the digidestined for the Kamiya's Thanksgiving dinner.

Davis blushed at his crush's compliment, "Your welcome, Kari! It wasn't a problem at all!!" he boasted.

Kari giggled, "In that case, do you mind getting the other one from downstairs? There are so many people we needed to get two very large turkeys."

The boy face faulted, "Wha?! Another one?!" he asked.

Kari smiled and crossed her hands behind her back, "Well, if you don't think you can handle it...I can always ask T.K."

That did it. Davis fumed at the mention of his rival's name, "No way! I'll go get that turkey, Kari. Don't trust it to T.A.!" and with that, her rushed down the stairs to fulfill his duty to his 'girl'.

Kari giggled, Davis was so cute when he got jealous.

"Barney!!??? Gah!!!! Keep it away!! Away!!!" Mimi yelled to no one particular as she threw the mini television she had been watching into the air, while holding her hands to her eyes and screaming about being blinded by the horror.

Michel caught the television in mid air and walked over to Mimi, handing it back to her, "It's just a balloon, Mimi, Don't worry about it. Your eyes are fine."

He leaned down to the pink-haired girl and placed his hand, reassuringly on her shoulder, "It's all over now."

Her fingers slowly parted to show two frightened, red eyes peering from behind her hands, "You sure?" she asked, finally.

Michel nodded, "Yes, now, do you want to see the rest of the Macy's parade? We're almost to Japan."

"Yeah." she nodded, turning the television back on, "Oh, look!! It's Santa!!"

Michel sighed and walked back over to his seat, Mimi was so much like a little kid at times.

'I'm going to be late! I'm going to be late!' Joe repeated over and over as he ran to the Kamiya's apartment, 'Ok, let's see, glasses, bag, medicine, what am I forgetting? The pie!!! Shoot! I told them I'd bring over a pumpkin pie!!! Dang! Now, where can I find one?'

He briefly stopped and looked around for a store that was open. Unfortunately, everything seemed to be closed for the holiday.

"What the heck?" he asked himself, before running off in an attempt to find a pumpkin pie, "We don't even celebrate Thanksgiving in Japan!"

"It's a Wonderful Life Is that all that's on?!" Tai frantically flipped the channels with his remote, "It's a Wonderful Life! It's a Wonderful Life! No!!!!!!!!!! It's taking over the T.V.!!!!" 

"Um...Tai? Is something the matter?" Kari inquired, seeing her brother banging his head against the side of the couch mumbling something that sounded like 'isthereanythingelseonbesidesthisblackandwhitemovie?'.

Sora ran up, followed by Davis, who had just managed to get the second turkey up the stairs, after dropping it on his feet about a dozen times.

"What's wrong, Tai?" Sora asked, concern showing in her voice over his strange behavior.

He managed to compose himself, "No, nothing at all is wrong. I'm perfectly-" he was cut off by a commercial.

"...and for our double movie special, we will be showing It's a Wonderful Life again after it ends the first time!"

"Noooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Come on1 Come on!" Michel urged the bus as it appeared over the distant hill, "Get over here already, we're going to be late!"

"Hey Michel!!!!" a cheery voice called from behind him.

"Yolei?" he asked, turning to see the lavender haired girl, dragging Cody by the arm and being flanked by Ken, running over to his position.

"Yeah! It's me. Oh, wow!! Mimi's here too!! This is so great! Are you going to Kari's dinner too?" she asked.

Michel blinked for a moment, wondering how she could get all the out in one breath, "Um...yeah. We had better get on the bus then." he instructed, as the bus pulled up to the stop.

"Ok!" Yolei agreed, blushing.

She climbed onto the bus, Cody unwillingly following behind her.

Ken shrugged and climbed in as well.

"Come on, Mimi!" Michel said to his friend, grabbing her by the arm and leading/dragging her into the vehicle.

"Stop it!" Mimi whined, "I was watching t.v.! It's a Wonderful Life is on!"

"Is everyone here?" Matt asked, stepping into the apartment, followed by his little brother, T.K.

Kari shook her head, "Yolei, Cody, Ken, Mimi, and Michel just got her, but Izzy and Joe aren't here yet." She motioned towards the living room, "If you want something to keep you busy, Tai and Mimi are fighting over It's a Wonderful Life in the living room though."

"Sounds interesting." T.K. said, skeptically.

Noticing Davis watching closely from the corner, Kari walked up to T.K. and took his arm, much to both the boys surprise, "Come on." she said, "It'll be fun, just as long as neither of them get too close to any sharp objects...."

"O-kay." T.K. agreed reluctantly, following her into the room.

From his hiding place behind the wall, Davis was fuming.

"It's a good movie!" Mimi screamed.

"It's boring and they play it twice every single Thanksgiving! It doesn't even have color! What can you see in it?!" Tai countered.

"I fear this may turn into a hair pulling contest" Ken stated from the sideline.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Good storyline!!"

"It makes no sense!"

"Why you...!!!"

"Stop it now!!!!!!!!!" Sora screamed, bringing everything to a halt, "This is Thanksgiving! We're going to have a nice dinner, and get along and have lots of fun, got me!?

Frightened of Sora in her ultra rare insane-do-what-I-say-or-someone's-going-to-get-hurt mode, everyone nodded and quickly bolted for the table, where they all sat in silence to await the coming of the last two guests.

Joe ran frantically around, but every store was closed, or didn't have a clue as to what a 'pumpkin' was.

He checked his watch, he was so going to be late! But being 'Old Reliable', he needed to fulfill the task given to him and bring a pie to the party. 

Now all he had to do was find one.

*ding dong*

Everyone practically jumped out of their chairs as the sound of the doorbell broke the tense silence. 

Once everyone had recovered, Kari slowly got up from the table and headed for the door, every now and then taking a cautious glance at Sora.

"Oh, hi Izzy!" Kari greeted her red-haired friend before letting him in, "Now Joe's the only one left who needs to get here. Why don't you take a seat at the table? He should be here any moment."

The thirteen-year-old looked up from his laptop, "Huh? What? Oh, the table! Sure." He walked over to the table, sitting down and getting lost in his computer again.

"Izzy!!" Sora screamed, banging her fists against the table, causing the glassware to quiver under the mini quake.

His head shot up, "Yes, Sora?"

"It's very rude to play with that computer of yours at the table." she growled.

Izzy opened his mouth to counter, but the don't-do-it-she's-crazy stares made him be quiet and he slowly and reluctantly put his laptop away and joined the others in silence to wait for Joe.

"No? Are you sure? Ok, thanks." Joe sighed hanging up the phone. He had called practically every store in the city, having had to call 7 phone books worth of kids during the search for the eighth child had given him practice. None of them had what he was looking for.

He sighed, well, he would just have to make a pumpkin pie himself. He ran off to his apartment to try to accomplish this feat.

"He's already 30 minutes late. How much longer must we wait?" Matt asked, "If he's any later the food will get cold. Let's just start now and heat up something for when he gets here."

Sora thought about this for a moment, "Oh fine." she agreed, "But I still think we should wait for Joe. Who wants to say grace?"

"I'll do it." Mimi volunteered, "A-hem. Bless this food we eat. Thank you for love, family, friendships, and everything we share. Amen."

"Amen." everyone chimed in.

"Let's dig in!" Tai cheered.

He grabbed a piece of turkey as well as some stuffing. After that, he took a healthy portion of cranberry sauce and some sauerkraut, then gave himself a little bit of sweet potato. 

Deciding this was good for a first helping, he placed his plate down in front of him, grabbed a knife and fork, and dug in.

Davis, who had been watching his role model's actions, quickly repeated the process with his own plate, which left everyone else momentarily staring at the two in bewilderment. They soon broke out of their trance, however, and filed up their plates as well.

Everyone was having a wonderful time, it was truly a great Thanksgiving. But still, one question hung in the back of everyone's minds, where was Joe?

"Ok, pour the mix into the bowl and add evaporated milk and eggs. Wait! Don't I need to add this? Augh!!!"

Joe tried to unsuccessfully to stir together the mix for his pie. Man! He was regretting ever promising to bring dessert. 

"Now, pie crust, pie crust, pie crust, where are you? Good. Now, stick this in the oven and we're ready to go!"

He shoved his creation into the oven, set his timer and sat back to relax for the first time in hours. Eventually he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

While Davis and Tai had the record for eating the most, Izzy set the speed record hands down. He scooped a little of everything onto his plate, then gobbled it down like there was no tomorrow, leaving everyone else to stare at him with a new sense of respect.

When he was done, the red haired boy took his leave from the table and rushed back up to his computer and started typing away.

Everyone else sighed.

Joe awake from his little nap to the sound of alarms ringing and the smell of smoke.

"Gah!!!! Fire!!! Fire!!!!"

"Man, am I stuffed!" Tai stated, leaning back in his chair.

"Me too." everyone agreed in unison.

"Yeah, that was really good." T.K. commented.

"Why, thank you T.K." Kari said, "I'm so glad that you liked my cooking. It really means a lot that you care about it so much."

She leaned a little closer to him while saying this, causing T.K. to blush, Davis to fume, and everyone else to sweatdrop.

"How come it's so easy for a girl to have two guys after her, while it's so hard for a guy to have two girls after him?" Michel whined, as he noticed both Yolei and Mimi eyeing him, and growling at each other.

"That's something even I have yet to figure out." Ken said, outwardly showing a mild degree of sympathy for the older boy, while inside, he was cheering that Yolei wasn't following him around like a lovesick puppy for two seconds.

"At least you only have two after you." Matt said, "I have a hundred of so chasing me around, including Davis' sister."

"Man, do I feel sorry for you." Tai said.

"Hey!" Davis whined, then he thought about what had just been said for a second, "Well, now that you think about it, she is a little weird."

"A little is an understatement." Matt said, "Don't you agree, Izzy?"

Izzy looked up from his computer, "Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Hey." Cody said, drawing everyone's attention, "has anyone but me notice that Joe never came? I wonder if anythings wrong."

"Maybe he was captured by the Digimon Emperor!"

"I'm right here!"

"Oh!"

"He was hit by a car!"

"Wrong story."

"He got lost!"

"He's only been here, like, 20 times before."

"Well, what else?"

As if on cue, Joe rushed in through the door, his pie, well more like a round, black disk in his arm and several soot and burn marks all over his uniform.

"I-I brought the pie." he gasped, holding out the pie to the group sitting at the table, "I told you I would bring it."

Mimi held her stomach, "Oh, I forgot all about the pie! I didn't leave any room at all."

"Same with me." Tai said, staring at his barren dish.

"I have to admit, I'm full too." Cody stated.

"I think that goes for all of us." Sora said, casting an apologetic look in Joe's direction.

A huge anime vein appeared on Joe's forehead and started pulsing, "No problem." he said in his I'm-about-to-get-really-really-angry voice, causing everyone to take a few steps away.

"I told you we should have waited for him." Sora said, casting everyone else dirty looks.

A few seconds later, Joe exploded. 

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH TO MAKE THIS!!? MY WHOLE HOME IS COVERED IN SMOKE, MY SCHOOL UNIFORM'S A MESS AND TO TOP IT OFF I'VE HAD NO FOOD ALL DAY AND YOU EAT IT ALL!!!!!"

He started quivering for a few moments then stormed out the door shouting that they shouldn't expect anything from him this Christmas.

Kari ran up to the door, "Happy Thanksgiving!!" she called down the hall before closing it.

She turned around and smiled to the dumbfounder group, "So, anyone want to watch It's a Wonderful Life?"

End

Ok, that was weird. I hope you liked it though. ^^ No flames, please.


End file.
